He likes you, too
by Katie4ever
Summary: Demi Lovato is a normal teen, with feelings for her best friend Logan Lerman. Throw in the fact that he likes someone else, and something's bound to happen.


A/N: This is my attempt at crossover. And no, this is not the characters from the show/book. This is mostly the real life people. Demi Lovato and Logan Lerman are the main pairing, so if you don't like. Don't read. There will be brifs scenes with Jake Abel, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. Don't be shocked by the pairings thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. Enjoy. :)

I've never believed in love stories. In fairy god mothers and the typical happy ending. That is, until I had my own.

It had all started in U.S. History one day, in my senior year. Mr. Lucas was going on about stuff I had learned in Junior year, but something that was 'fundamentally' necessary.

Fundamentally my ass. It was just an excuse to kill our brains and make up zombie slaves of society. At least that was what I thought anyway.

My relief came when I looked down at my phone after it vibrated in my lap. I take a quick look around as Mr. Lucas was teaching us something about Democracy.

SwiftSailor(Logan; dorky, i knoe. :P): hey  
>LadyBug(Demi): hey :)<br>SwiftSailor: Have u noticed how boring school is?  
>I cocked an eyebrow as I replied.<br>LadyBug: yea i kinda got that with how bored i am now.  
>SwiftSailor: U 2?<br>LadyBug: believe it or not we all do get bored around here.  
>SwiftSailor: ur quiet, i never know with u.<p>

A blush crept up in my as he said this. Logan and I have been friends ever since I could remember. And the last couple of years Ive started to feel something more. It was bad I knew, but what could I do? My heart just wanted him. Sometimes when he said anything remotely close to him seeing me and not through me it made my hope that he felt the same way.

LadyBug: what makes u text me? i noe its not u being bored.

Ten minutes passed before he replied. My phone beeped and i practically hit the view button.

SwiftSailor: i can tell u anything, but dont tell any1.

I stared at the screen, my heart beating. Was he going to tell me that he loved me?

LadyBug: not a soul  
>SwiftSailor: i lyk some1.<p>

My heart froze. My eyes widened a bit before i replied with shaking hands.

LadyBug: yea?  
>SwiftSailor: i can tell u, but u wont tell anyone?<p>

My heart nearly broke at those words.

LadyBug: u know it. :)

The world turned cold around me. My. Lucas and my classmates disappeared around me. It was just me and the phone.

It vibrated in my lap and I nearly jumped. Trying to calm myself down, I looked at the teacher and tried to focus on his words when that didnt work I looked back down at my phone's black screen. Just relax, I thought to myself and with those words of encouragement, I opened the text.

SwiftSailor: selena

I gasped quietly in surprise. No, no, no, no, NO! I looked up across the room until I found Selena. My best friend in the entire world. Not my best friend. Not my best friend. How could my best friend like my best friend.

Oh god. My heart shattered as tears came to my eyes and I looked down quickly as they slid down my cheeks. Control yourself, my mind screamed at me, but I was deaf to everything and everyone. It must have been a long time since I replied Logan because my phone vibrated again.

SwiftSaailor: demi?...u there?

Releasing a shaky breath I got all my strength and replied.

LadyBug: yea, srry mr. lucas got all in my face.

A total lie.

LadyBug: so um, how long?  
>SwiftSailor: oh, elementary?<p>

If it was possible I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body as I was thoroughly beaten up.

LadyBug: wow  
>SwiftSailor: yea haha dont tell her<br>LadyBug: i wont  
>SwiftSailor: good, i want 2 ask her to prom.<p>

Tears blurred the screen but I closed my eyes, pushing my tears away.

LadyBug: wow rlly?  
>SwiftSailor: yea i hope she goes with me<p>

That was the end of me.

LadyBug: yea, me too...

I felt the increasing need to be bored out of my mind again. To have Mr. Lucas kill whatever brain I had left, but no. Instead, my heart was broken into little pieces.

* * *

><p>After that heart-wrenching conversation with Logan I basically avoided him. He tried to text me, but I ignored him. I even deleted his number, but that wouldn't matter. I had memorized every single digit. As much as I wanted to push him away, it was like he refused to go. That only increased the blows to my heart.<p>

Selena one day cornered me as I sped walked home.

"Hold on!" She ran up to me and roughly grabbed me by my hand. I pulled away in instinct and her face softened. "Demi, whats wrong? You've been avoiding us."

"What?" I chuckled as I avoided eye contact and began to walk.

"You heard me." Selena stepped infront of me, a pissed off look on her face. "Tell me whats going on?"

"Nothing." I tried to step over her, but almost like she read my mind she got on the way.

"I'm not going to move until you tell me what's wrong." Selena said, determination in her voice.

I sighed. "I have to go home." I moved around her, but she grabbed my arm, lightly.

"Demi, please, you're my best friend." Selena's voice cracked and when I looked at her tears were in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

I closed my eyes in defeat. "Logan asked me to...he likes you." I opened my eyes when I heard her gasp, but a smile appeared on her lips. "You know how I am when I have to keep an important secret."

Selena smiled sincerely at me. "Yeah, you suck at it."

We both laughed. Her eyes danced with happiness while mine mirrored hers exactly, only because I had to. There was no way I could tell her how I felt. Not when I knew that she liked Logan too...

* * *

><p>"Hey Demi." A voice said from above me. I looked up in surprise as Logan walked to my pool's edge,<p>

"Logan." I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I havent seen my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I thought I could drop by. Hope you dont mind, but by the looks of it I think you need the company."

Maybe I did. My parents were out of town for this gig in L.A., Dad had wanted me to go, but Mom convinced him to let me stay. I thought I would be all alone with no visits. Boy did i wish Dad had pulled me with them.

"Yeah, but I always did enjoy my company." I joked, trying to ease my concious.

Logan laughed as he sat down on the edge, his feet in the pool. He got this serious look on his face and I looked away, anticipating the conversation we were about to have.

"Selena told me." Logan said softly.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I kinda got that when you guys started dating last week." My throat got dry and I started to shake. "I, um, im sorry."

Logan shifted and I looked up at him for a minute before looking back down. It was enough for me to see the confusion on his face.

"Why?"

"You told me to keep it a secret and I just babbled everything out-"

"Demi..."

"No, Logan, listen." I snapped, Logan shut his mouth and waited for me to keep going. "You trusted me and I just told her. Im really, really sorry."

"Demi, its okay." Logan gave me one of his beautiful smiles. "Anyway I was being too much of a chicken anyway." He patted my head before putting a finger on my neck and making me look up. "Without your help she wouldve never gone out with me."

"I. . ."

"She even accepted to go with me to prom." Logan looked at me with so much warmth my heart broke. "Thank you."

I smiled at him. "I...no problem."

Logan laughed before he took off his shirt and jumped inside the pool. He splashed me and I splashed back. Hopefully all my laughing covered the fact that I blushed because he had removed his shirt.

* * *

><p>Three months. Selena and Logan had been going out for three whole months. The rest of our friends seemed to get used to them being a couple. My guess was because them being together was the exact same way they acted when they were friends.<p>

From where I sat in the ground I could see as they entwined their hands and shared a secret smile. I looked down my heart weighing itself down because of the pain. I cleared my throat a fake smile on my face. "Im going to get some water."

"Want me to come with you?" Selena asked, ready to get up and go with me.

"No thats okay." I shook my head. "I'll be right back."

However, even before I got out of their sight Jake followed me. I stared at him a little shocked.

"Um, do you need something?" My voice was sharp, clearly stating that his presence was not wanted. He only smirked.

"I decided to walk you to the vending machine. Sue me, Lovato." Jake said, jokingly.

"I will. Thanks for the tip, Abel." I sighed in frustration when I got the water and turned, but found him in my way. "Move."

"Not until you answer one question." He said.

"This should be interesting." I said, sarcastically.

"Why do you look at Logan with such...feeling?"Jake asked, and looked at me carefully.

I froze for a moment before I glared. "I don't stare at him."

Jake chuckled. "Tell that to every idiot in the school. I won't fall for it." He lost the smile and looked at me in the eyes. "Tell me why."

"I don't-"

"You like him." Jake said, interrupting me.

I shook my head in the last effort to stop him. Jake looked at me for a minute. And I realized how pathetic I must have looked so I walked past him. My shoulder bumping his, as I felt fear for the first time.

* * *

><p>My mind reeled with the possibilities that he would tell Selena or worst, Logan. What would they say? Would they hate me?<p>

As soon as I got home I broke down in tears. The worry and anguish made me cry myself to sleep.

"Demi?" My mother shook me. "Demi, honey, wake up." I looked up at her. My vision a bit blurry, but I could make out her sweet, caring smile. "One of your friends came over."

If I hadnt been sleepy I would have asked who it was, but I just nodded. She smiled, gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked to the door. "Come in."

"Thanks m'am." Jake entered with a smile on his face. I looked at him, my mind still not piecing anything together. "I'll be out in a moment."

"No worries honey." Mom smiled at Jake. "I'll bring you two some snacks." Then she looked at me with strictness. "The door will remain open. Won't it, Demi?"

"Yeah." I yawned and closed my eyes. When I opened them she had left and Jake and I were left alone.

Crap. Jake smiled at me like a cheshire cat.

"So, what are you planning on doing about your feelings for Logan?"

I glared at him before throwing him a pillow. "Just leave me alone."

"That won't be fun." He said with fake pity.

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." I almost screamed, but stopped when I remembered my mother was downstairs. I glared at him. "What do you want, anyway? What will you get from all of this?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really." He looked at the wall for a second. His face lost of any expression, before he looked back at me. "Logan's my best friend. I know what he likes and what he doesn't."

"What's your point?" I snapped.

"Selena's not for him."

That shocked me.

"What?"

Jake allowed himself to smirk. "You heard me." He walked over and sat infront of me, in my computer chair. "I think that they should break up, beacause deep down on the inside, Logan likes you."

I stared at Jake. Shocked, speechless.

"Get. OUT!" I screamed and threw everything I could get my hands on. Books. Lamps. Teddy bears. Jake dashed to the door, closing it and smacking everything that came close to hitting him on the face.

"Lovato." I threw a pillow which surprisingly hit him square in the face. uh oh, he looked pissed. "Lovato, calm the fuck down."

Something about the way he said it made me calm down.

"Good." He sighed and smiled at me. "I think I can help you out."

"With what?"

Jake was crazy.

"With Logan."

But maybe I was, too. Because I nodded my head and said, "Yea. Okay."

Jake smiled subtly before he started to make out this plan to get Logan and Selena to break up.

* * *

><p>Everything came to a downfall at prom. Selena had asked me to pick out a dress with her, and I had to go. She was dating the guy I loved, but Selena was still my friend. So despite everything I helped her pick out a beautiful red dress with black stripes that she absolutely adored. I got a blue one with white polka dots and as I told Jake everything through text, he said it was perfect.<p>

I didn't know what he meant, but I didnt want to know either. So I went along my merry way through the dance.

Everything was so beautifully decorated, I almost started to have a good time. We all danced as a group and I was only brought down to earth moment's later.

A slow, romantic song started and Logan quickly asked Selena to go dance with him. She said yes, but before she left she looked back at Jake with a weird look on her face.

One he entirely ignored, but looked up when Selena had looked away. I furrowed my brows in confusion, but said nothing.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselfs?" Mr. Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." I was so good at pretending that a smile came to my face.

"Good." Mr. Lucas didn't get to say much else because he had to make sure the punch wasnt spiked when he saw a kid standing there for too long. When I was sure he had left, I looked back at Selena and Logan. They danced, Logan whispered into Selena's ear as she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

I looked away not able to keep on looking. Why couldn't I just let it go?

Miley and Nick came over with huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Demi, let's dance." Miley said, giggling.

"Not to a slow dance I won't." I quickly replied.

"No worries, we asked the DJ to put something upbeat after this song."

Not a moment passed before Cascada's Evacuate the Dance Floor came on. Miley squealed in delight as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We ended up real close to Selena and Logan. I dont know how, but Logan ended up dancing with me and I lost myself in his eyes. He was so close to me, but when the song ended I walked back.

"Demi?" Logan looked at me confused.

I shook my head. Everyone danced around us. The distance grew between us, and it was like we were the only people there. I shook my head. No, my mind screamed. He's with Selena, let him go.

I ran out of the auditorium into the beautiful spring night. It was going to be summer soon. I always liked the summer, mostly because that meant my birthday would come, but this time I couldn't be excited at all.

All I felt was an emptyness that no words could define. My heart broke every time I thought about Logan and Selena. I really wanted to be with him, but it was all impossible.

"Demi?"

I jumped, startled and turned to find Logan there. Staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"L-Logan, what are you doing here?" I stammered out.

"I came out looking for you. You just ran out. It made me worry."

I turned away, a bit disappointed. "Well, I'm fine." I laughed bitterly. "No need to worry, just go back inside. Back to Selena."

"Demi, why are you angry?" Logan asked, voice tight. I turned and saw in his eyes the anger I was sure was bubbling inside oo him right now.

"I'm not angry." I said, angry.

"You are angry." Logan stepped forward, lookinh down at me. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

"You can't make it better." My voice cracked as I looked at him, wishing with all my heart that he would just make it better.

"Demi." Logan's face softened and I broke.

A tear slid down my cheek. The world stopped as I stepped forward and my heart soared with my lips connected with his. It was like everything I'd imagined. Logan kissed back with so much love and passion. It was so perfect.

Logan pulled away suddenly, keeping me at arms length from him. He shook his head, looked down. When he looked up at me he looked so broken my happiness shattered and I watched him as he left.

"Logan..." My voice cracked as sobs recked from my body. "Logan, please." I cried to him. My words reaching deaf ears as he walked away. Back to the dance. Back to Selena. "Don't leave me." The door opened and closed and I was left all alone.

* * *

><p>Two days passed after the dance, I've skipped school and the only one who texted me was Selena. All of them were the same. 'r u okay?', 'what's wrong?', 'demi, please, answer me'.<p>

Until one day she visited me. Selena entered the room calmly. And I sat up scared. She chuckled.

"Relax it's only me."

There was a knock at the door and Jake walked inside. I looked at him confused.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" I ask, throat sore from lack of use.

"We came to visit you. Duh." Selena smiled, but soon it was gone. "Logan broke up with me."

I stared at her, feeling guilty. "Selena..." I whispered out. She raised a hand and stopped me.

"It was good that he did. I would have broken up with him anyway." Selena explained and I looked at her confused. "Jake." She looked over with a mock-glare, but with love in her eyes. That shocked me into speechlessness. "swept me off my feet. But before he did, he told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah." Selena looked at me with soft, warm eyes. The same way my mother looked at me. "I was pissed at first. I felt like Jake had been playing around with me and telling me that you liked Logan. That was like the icing on the cake." She sighed. "After weeks of not talking he was able to persuade me into listening. With Miley's help, surprisingly." Selena laughed. "He told me that he did all these things because Logan liked you too. By then, it didn't hurt me at all, since I liked him more than Logan." She sighed in confusion. "I know that makes me a total slut-"

"Selena." Jake interrupted strictly.

"Im sorry, but you know I still feel guilty for being with Logan and liking you." Selena said. I stared at them surprised.

"Yes, but its better now. And I'm sure Logan doesn't mind that we're together."

"You're together?" I asked, surprised.

"Didn't you get that from the start?" Jake asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh my god." I whispered out. "And Logan's okay with this?"

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Wow." I said, completely speechless.

"Yea." Selena looked at Jake before looking at me. "Jake says its because he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. If he did than he would have taken this way too personally."

I looked at Selena then at Jake. "What are you saying?"

"Logan likes you." Selena said plain and simple.

For the next hour and a half they tried to convince me that it was true. That Logan liked me. Not once did they mention the kiss and I wondered if they knew about it.

"...just started acting weird after prom." Selena finished.

"What?" That answered all my questions. They really didn't know about the kiss Logan and I shared.

"Logan started acting weird after prom. He withdrew and separated himself from the group..." Selena stopped. "I think u need to talk to him."

"No." I said firmly.

"Demi, I know your stubborn and very proud, but you need to talk to Logan." Selena said getting annoyed.

"Why should I? Shouldn't he, as the guy, talk to me?" I asked, hanads crossed over my chest.

Jake scoffed. "This is the 21st centhury, Lovato. That doesn't really matter anymore. Stop making excuses and talk to him." Jake got up and Selena did so as well. "If you don't we will."

Then they left. And I was left confused until I realised they had practised this whole thing. I screamed into my pillow, annoyed with the world.

* * *

><p>A whole week passed before I grudingly got the courage and walked to Logan's house. Every step I took got me two back. My heart pounded in my chest, but as afraid as I was, I knew I had to go see Logan.<p>

I closed my eyes, and walked the up the familiar drive way until I got to the door and rang the bell. Oh no, what had I done? I made a dash to leave when the door opened.

"Demi?"

I stopped, frozen in my tracks. This was who I came to see. I tried to relaxed, but when I failed I just turned around.

"H-hi." Logan looked surprised to see me, but he quickly hid it, he looked at me expressionless.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked, not moving outside and not offering to let me in.

"Can't I visit my friend?" I joked weakly.

"Want some lemonade?" He opened the door, a signal to get in. I smiled softly and walked inside. When he closed the door, my heart started beating again.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Dad's at work. Mom went grocerie shopping." Logan said as he avoided looking at me and walked into the kitchen. Serving us a glass of lemonade, quietly.

"Oh." Crap.

He handed me the cup and I took it quickly. We drank in silence. I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to look at him.

Logan put his glass down and I put mine down as well. Finally, I looked at him. Oh god. I looked down, I shouldn't have comed here at all.

"Demi." Logan walked slowly forward. "Why did you come?"

"Why do you think?" I snapped, and quickly looked down.

"You had no right to kiss me. Specially not when I was with Selena!" He screamed at me, and I looked up at Logan surprised.

"I had no right?" I scoffed. "I had feelings for you. It doesnt matter does it? MY stupid feelings for you? How about the fact that you kissed back, huh? Does that count? Was that your right?"

Logan looked at me with a glare. His eyes darkening. "You kissed me first."

"You kissed me back!" I stood up. "This was a mistake."

"So you're just going to walk away?"

I stopped and turned to him.

"You ruined my relationship with Selena and you're just going to walk away?"

I gaped at him, shocked.

"I don't even know why I saw in you." Hurt flashed through his eyes, but it soon went away.

"Probably nothing. You just had to kiss me." Logan spat bitterly.

That was the last straw. I stridded toward him and slapped him. Hard. Tears streaking down my cheeks. He looked at me shocked for a moment. Anger filled my depths and I started to walk away. Logan stopped me and as I turned to snap at him or slap him if necessary, I was met by his lips. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away.

Logan lost his grip and as soon as I was free I slapped him again. We both stared at each other. Panting.

Before I knew what was happening, we both closed the gap betweeen us and we kissed. Holding onto each other for fear of letting go. Logan pulled me close and I did so as well. The kiss ended with both of us feeling sated. I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Logan asked.

"How could I?" I stammered out. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and then you just told me that you liked Selena. I felt crushed."

Logan brushed a stray hair behind my ear and smiled down at me. "You should have told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You're my best friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're special to me and I couldn't bear the thought of us breaking up." He sighed. "I tried to focus on Selena, but as beautiful as she was...she wasn't you."

I giggled and smacked him playfully in the chest. "You're such an idiot." I said lovingly as I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He leaned down and deepened it.

* * *

><p>Selena and Jake were waiting for us at the fair. When Selena saw me and Logana she waved excitedly.<p>

"Here you guys, here!" She basically jumped up and down as she waved us over. I smiled at her and said hi to Jake.

"Where's Nick and Miley?" I asked, looking around.

"They're buying us tickets." Jake said.

"What?" Selena and Logan said at the same time. "You let Miley in charge of getting us tickets?" Selena almost screamed.

"We have to stop her." Logan said. I laughed as they ran away in search of Miley. They were probably imagining her spending all the money in nothing but the stores nearby.

"You gave Nick the money, didn't you?" I asked, while chuckling.

"Nope, I gave it to Miley. But she gave it to Nick. After winking." Jake chuckled.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I want you to know." I said my ear on his shoulder. "I hate you."

Jake sighed dramatically. "Yea, I know."

Getting off the wall, he offered me his hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." I said and we walked to where Logan and Selena were chatting with Miley and Nick. When we got there, Jake linked arms with Selena and Logan wrapped and arm around my shoulder. Yeah, that was my love story. A pretty weird one.

But mostly it was Jake who had helped me get with Logan. And, well, you've already guessed why that was. He wanted Selena, I wanted Logan. He guessed that it would be a piece of cake. And it was, after pride and unsettled feelings.

So, all in all, he was my fairy god mother. This was my love story and I got my happy ending.

**~* Please Review *~**


End file.
